The Tale of Her Hidden Love
by IndianLover4eva
Summary: This is a Romance/Funny fanfic with a Harry/Ginny pairing in Harry's 7th year and Ginny's 6th. Though Harry has a girlifriend, he finds his true love for Ginny in the later chapters! Please Read and Review!


A/N-Hey people, uhm, this is my first attempt on writing an HP fanfic so please forgive me if it sucks. I'm not that much of a writer but I still enjoy it and after reading this I'd appreciate it if you R&R so I can know what you guys think and see if I should bother continuing with it. OK, this is a Harry/Ginny fic just to let ya know, and it takes place in Harry's 7th year, and Gin's 6th. Please don't send me flames since I'm an extremely sensitive and low on self-confidence. If you have any ideas or advice please feel free to tell me! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't own Draco Malfoy or any of JK Rowling's characters, hehe  
  
*************  
  
"Ugh, can you believe we have double Potions with the SLYTHERINS! I fucking hate Snape!"  
  
Harry awoke to Neville complaining to the three other boys he shares a dormitory with. He groaned as he glanced at the clock that read 8:01. Harry Potter was never a morning person, yet he always found himself awake half an hour before he needed to. Pulling the covers off of his four poster bed, he got up, stretched and yawned.  
  
"Hey there Harry!" His best friend Ron greeted him, followed by a hi, or sup, or good morning by Neville, Dean, and Seamus.  
  
"Hello, good morning," Harry replied rather grumpy as he made his way to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower before breakfast. As he heard his friends make their way down the common room, he stepped into the cold shower, and was thinking about the day and asking Hermione to the next Hogsmeade weekend to celebrate their four month anniversary.  
  
Ever since their trip to the Burrow the summer after sixth year, he and Hermione had been going out. He really liked her as a girlfriend, but they weren't very serious or rather in love. Ron, Fred, and George were very happy about the fact of their dating, but Ginny seemed out of it when she heard it last summer but still congratulated them. His mind was still on Ginny as he stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He glanced into the mirror and found a very tall, muscular, handsome boy staring back at him with intense, yet beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
The eyes of his mother.  
  
Though it's been sixteen years since she died, every damn day of his life he thought about her and his father. Wondering each of those days how his life would've been. He wouldn't have had that lightening scar, his famous history, and..and he wouldn't have been an orphan. Life has been especially hard after the loss of his only wizard elative he had left. Ron and Hermione has been amazing friends the last two summers. Ron tried to get him out of his hellhole with the Dursleys, to see if he could've stayed with the Weasleys the whole summer in the Burrow.  
  
He forgot about getting to breakfast in time as he was lost in his thoughts. After he slipped on his clothes and school robes and got his school books he left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the Great Hall. He took quite a while to get ready and Ron and Hermione must've been waiting for him.  
  
The doors of the exquisite, large room were wide open and students were bustling in and out chatting with their friends from their house and different ones too. He found the table at which his Gryffindor Pals were sitting and quickly joined them.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice him and greeted him with a big smile and a very happy "Good Morning!". While he was sitting down he gave her a peck on the cheek and responded with a lopsided grin and a "Same to you, sweetie!!"  
  
The mail arrived carried by a humongous load of owls flying towards many different students. Ron's owl, Pig swooped down with a big, fat letter and landed with a big plop in his water goblet.  
  
"Hey! It's a letter from mum for us," Ron said as he took the letter from the leg of the clumsy, tiny owl. He examined in quickly and passed it on to Ginny, who was sitting to the left of him. "Just a random letter to make sure we're OK and she asked if we were planning on going home for the winter break, but I doubt it," he told them all while wolfing down bread toast and some pumpkin juice.  
  
Ginny was her usual quiet self at the table and ate without making a sound after she read the letter their Mum sent her. "We should be heading off to our classes, it's getting pretty late." She finally piped up, making the best excuse she can think of to leave the table.  
  
Harry spoke to Hermione and Ron when saying "Ginny's right, we should start walking now if we want to get to Charms on time."  
  
They all exited the Great Hall, Ron, Harry, and Hermione as one group while Ginny left to walk with her friends to her first class. Finally, the Great Hall was empty for all the students were already on their way to their morning classes.  
  
A/N- Ok, that was extremely freaky for me. PLEASE PLEASE review now that you've read the chapter and tell me what you think! I know it pretty much sucked, and I wasn't sure what to do and I'm very knew at this so please don't hate me! I prmise the next chapter will be much better! And there will be more action and the Ginny/Harry thing is gonna start! Thanks! 


End file.
